Winners & Losers
by pipenerd
Summary: We’re good and we’re evil, which one will I be today? A songfic based on Social Distortion's song of the same name and inspired by Gabzies' image "Belongs to the Dark Lord". Crackfic. Slash: HP/LV. Oneshot.


**Title:** Winners & Losers

**Author:** mizstorge/pipenerd (2007)  
**Word Count:** About 600 (exclusive of lyrics).  
**Characters/Pairings: **Harry/Voldemort, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Bellatrix, Molly.  
Genres: Humour, Romance, Songfic.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling created and owns Harry Potter. looks in mirror Nope, not her. Rights are held by JKR, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic. Warner Brothers and goodness knows who else. If the fans had copyright, the series would be much more interesting! Not profiting, just enjoying.   
**Author's Notes:** Dedicated to the ever-inspirational Gabzies, who drew **Belongs to the Dark Lord**, which you can view at: http:// gabzies. deviantart. com/art/Belongs-to-the-Dark-Lord-72107976 (eliminate spaces when entering address)

The song "Winners & Losers" is by Social Distortion.

**Winners and losers, turn the pages of my life  
We're beggars and choosers, with all the struggles and the strife  
I got no reason to turn my head and look the other way  
We're good and we're evil, which one will I be today?**

The cacophony of the battle around them faded to a dull roar as they held each other, encircled within the two-fold protection of Harry's _Protego_ and the Dark Lord's Disillusionment charm. Their faces were lit with delight at the unexpected turn of events that had overtaken them amid the chaos and mayhem of the War.

"You _do _care," Harry murmured happily. He entwined his brown, calloused fingers with the long, elegant digits of the ethereal being who had just proclaimed his undying love.

"Cast aside your doubts." The Dark Lord's voice was surprisingly tender. "We will put an end to this tedious fighting at once." He wrapped his arms around Harry, and they swayed together to a music they alone heard. 

**There's saints and sinners  
Life's a gamble and you might lose  
There's cowards and heroes  
Both have been known now to break the rules.**

"Jesus, _**why?**_" Ron gasped, clutching his stomach. ""I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Hermione patted his shoulder absently as he retched. Her eyes were hot as she watched Harry with his lover, clinging to one another, kissing. She licked her lips and sighed with longing.

"Hermione -?" Ron's voice was plaintive.

"Oh, for gods' sake, Ron, grow a pair!" she snapped.

**There's lovers and haters  
The strong and the weak will all have their day  
We're devils and angels  
Which one will I be today?**

Ginny crossed her arms, a sour expression on her face as she watched them. "I thought you left me _because _of Voldemort, you bastard, not _for_ him!"

"I gave you the best years of my life!" Bellatrix bristled. She smoothed her silk bodice and noticed Ginny eyeing her curves appreciatively. "Men are scum," she declared. "I need a drink. How about you, Red?"

Ginny smirked in a way that was almost familiar. "Sure. I'll even let you buy me dinner." They shared a conspiratorial grin.

"Keep your hands off my daughter, you bitch!" Molly cried shrilly.

Ginny casually _Stupified_ her mother. "I'm ready now," she said coolly to Bellatrix, who laughed and reached for her hand.

**There's a light and a dark side  
Standing at the crossroads, there we'll meet  
There's profits and fools there  
The lies and the truth, will be at our feet  
I got a reason to turn my head and look the other way  
Its heaven and hell here, which one will I live today?**

"See how well they're getting along. This 'love' is infectious," Voldemort mused.

"Bellatrix is wearing such a pretty dress," Harry said in a dreamy voice against his shoulder. "That green really brings out her eyes."

"I know green eyes that are much more to my taste," Voldemort observed, holding him tighter.

"I'm really tired of hearing how my eyes are like-"

"They're the colour of the emeralds in Lucifer's crown when he fell from Heaven," the Dark Lord solemnly declared, and Harry was rendered speechless by the compliment. Voldemort leaned closer to whisper, "I know a beach in Tahiti where the sound of the waves on the sand is like the roaring of dragons, and the stars glint against the night sky like the torches of a besieging army through the crenulations of an embattled fortress."

Harry was enraptured. "I'd love to walk there with you."

A triumphant smile briefly flitted across the Dark Lord's snakelike countenance and he released Harry from his embrace. Touching his wand to his throat, he spoke, his voice echoing across the battlefield. "The differences between Mr. Potter and I have been resolved to our mutual satisfaction. Please return to your homes and await further instructions. You will receive a summons if and when your services are required in the development of the new world order."

"And, um, thanks for all your help," Harry added.

Voldemort tenderly enfolded him in his cloak and as Harry snuggled against him, they Disapparated. The War was over.

**Are you happy now with all the choices you've made?  
Are there times in life when you know you should've stayed?  
Did you compromise and then realize the price was too much to pay?  
Winners and losers, which one will you be today?  
Which one will I be today?**


End file.
